Vacker
The Vackers are noble elves, known for Alden's association with the Council. Most of them live in Everglen. They are good friends with the Ruewens and helped them adopt Sophie. They are noted to have a bad relationship with Sir Tiergan because of Alden's supportion and involvement in Prentice's memory break. The family is a close-knit group and is very welcoming of others; particularity Sophie and Keefe. Keefe often stays with the Vacker family to avoid his overbearing father, Lord Cassius. During Book 2, the Vackers introduced Sophie to an elvin tradition of the aurenflare. Interestingly, Vacker means fair, beautiful, fine, or handsome. This refer's to the family's good looks. Members Alden Vacker * Alden works for the Council as an Emissary. * He is described as tall and lean, with vibrant teal eyes an dark wavy hair. * He is a Telepath. * He often solves a lot of Sophie's problems. * He often says "No reason to worry." * Dame Alina, or Councillor Alina, tried to use her power to make Alden marry her instead of Della. * His mind was broken in Exile, but Sophie healed him. Della Vacker * Della is described as very beautiful, with pale cobalt blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and heart-shaped lips * She is a Vanisher, which means she is able to appear and disappear as the light streams through her. * She and Alden applied as replacement guardians when Grady and Edaline cancel the adoption. * She still acts like Sophie's aunt. Alvar Vacker * Alvar is the eldest Vacker child with wavy hair, a square jaw, and Della's cobalt blue eyes. * Sophie says it seems that he works hard to look good. * Like his mother, he is a Vanisher. * He is an adult and has moved out of their home. * He has worked with the ogres, and in Book 4, he is revealed to be The Boy Who Disappeared and that he is working with the Neverseen. * He was also one of Sophie's kidnappers in Book 1. * He has the same cobalt blue eyes like his mother. * He is said to have been "juggling three girlfriends". * In book 6, the Neverseen betray him, torture him, and sedate him with a sedative they created without a cure called soporidine. Sophie and her friends eventually find a cure, but when Alvar awakens, he has no memory of who he is and the book ends with him asking the question, "Who's Alvar?" Fitzroy (Fitz) Avery Vacker * Fitz is the middle child of the Vacker family. * He has dark hair and teal eyes that he gets from his father. * Fitz is also a Telepath like his father. * Fitz is also Sophie's cognate. * Fitz is very handsome and has attracted many girls around Foxfire. * Sophie has a crush on him, and he may like her back. * Fitz is called "The Golden Boy" in the family. * He used to look up to his brother, Alvar. * He seems to not sleep much after two Neverseen runoffs of his best friend (Keefe Sencen) and his older brother (Alvar Vacker). Biana Vacker * Fitz and Alvar's little sister and a friend of Sophie. * She is as beautiful as her mother, with many of her features, except she has the teal eyes of her dad and Fitz. * She is a Vanisher, like Della. * She is gorgeous and attracts lots of guys around Foxfire. * She originally hated Sophie, but her father forced her to be nice to Sophie. She realized that Sophie is not as bad as she thought and they are now best friends. * In Nightfall, she now has scars on her face from when she was thrown into a mirror. Orem Vacker * Orem Vacker is Fitz, Alvar, and Biana's grandfather and a Flasher. * He puts on light shows when eclipses occur. Fallon Vacker * Fallon Vacker is one of the three original councillors. * He is the nineteenth great-grandfather of Fitz, Biana and Alvar. * He is very secluded and rarely accepts visitors. * He is an Ancient. Benesh Vacker (Possible) * Might be related to the Vackers, on Jolie's Matchmaking list Harlin Vacker (possible) * Might be related to the Vackers, on Jolie's Matchmaking list Crest The Vacker family crest is described as a pair of gold diamond encrusted wings. Category:Families